guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fighterbitsj/archive 1
sploam. and hi there, fellow guildie -Progger 18:10, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Spaommaging, en hey --Vipermagi 18:11, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :( Can't Upload Images:| But anyways picture of my main fighter bitsj: Fighterbitsj ::Linkfix --Vipermagi 19:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) waarom staat bij jullie je naam er achter en bij mij niet?? :Dat komt omdat wij t knopje met een krabbel gebruiken (dan komt er --~~~~ te staan). is trws de 2e van rechts --Vipermagi 15:54, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ja ik ros ook op die + :Je moet niet een + hebben, maar een knopje, net boven je edit-scherm. En indent je tekst met :, 1 meer als op de persoon waarop je reageerd. --Vipermagi 17:00, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : zo?--Fighterbitsj 17:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Maar dan met 1 : meer dan degene waarop je regaeed ^^ --Vipermagi 17:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: owkeey check ook meteen ff me user boxes;) en wie weet hoe je die buitenste kleur verandert?--Fighterbitsj 17:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::: oow al gevonden click hier staan de kleuren je moet de hexes nemen--Fighterbitsj 17:16, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::: spaaammm.. XD wij zijn de enigste die hier spammen he--Fighterbitsj 13:30, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::That won't stop me! -Progger 17:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Spamzorzage --Vipermagi 18:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I found a new victim!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 19:13, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :TAKE COVER! "Watch Yourself!", "Save Yourselves!", "Shields Up!", "Incoming!", /catchbreath. --Vipermagi 19:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::moo! `—[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:16, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Tweet, tweet, tweet. --Vipermagi 19:17, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Uhh, bark?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::: AAARGH mayb ill need the userbox to:S--Fighterbitsj 19:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Wooo, be afwaid Shady! --Vipermagi 19:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nee4ds moar headers! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Header header no.1 --Vipermagi 19:21, 30 September 2007 (UTC) subheader subheader no. 1 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :O_o haxxor --Vipermagi -- (s)talkpage 19:27, 30 September 2007 (UTC) subsubheader subsubheader no.1--Fighterbitsj 19:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :And it's nr2 --Vipermagi -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :NOW its a sub-sub... --Vipermagi -- (s)talkpage 19:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) SOUFLÉ SOUFLÉ!!!!--Fighterbitsj 17:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Cheeseburgers ftw -- -- (s)talkpage 19:04, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Cheeseburgers are meh, 'HUNGRY HOWIES HOWIE BREAD FTW!!!!!11!'-- (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Double cheeseburger! 19:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::dang. pwnd again-- (Talk) ( ) 19:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::u know, i just realized that us three are ''constantly spamming talk pages with useless comments like these-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I didn't start it. 19:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::wasn't me, blame it on vipermagi-- (Talk) ( ) 19:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Blame Canada! 19:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Blame the Soviet spies!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:16, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::If poo is held underwater, it doesn;t smell. 19:18, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sweet! that means i just won a bet for 10 bucks-- (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::10 buckets? 19:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::lol, no. why the hell would anyone bet 10 buckets? tht's completely useless. I bet 10 pails.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: 10 euros? 19:22, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::i don't care makes ppl think that i'm import so... Ooh let's see how big a talkpage can be:)--Fighterbitsj 19:29, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then Progger and MP are rlly important -- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Armor Which armor set should i buy for my warrior???--Fighterbitsj 19:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :TELL ME PLX!!!!--Fighterbitsj 19:41, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Templar Body + legs, Obsid gloves/boots, no helm , Red obsid, Black Templar-- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::mookay who wants to go to fow? o wait first i need to buy ecto's and shards(already have templars)--Fighterbitsj 19:48, 5 October 2007 (UTC) MORE MORE We need more talkpages of guildies:( and more spamming on my page>:D and btw any1 has an idea of things I can put on my page?--Fighterbitsj 14:52, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :A life? --Progger 15:01, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::where do I download that 0_o--Fighterbitsj 15:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) MUTS MORE ARMOR SETS AND STUFF!!! whitch armor set should i buy(no fow,norn,elite templar and elite sunspear):P--Fighterbitsj 15:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Every Tyrian, Canthan and Nightfallian (?) armor set. -- -- (s)talkpage 16:34, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Roar I need more stuff to put on my userpage, my page looks kinda dull >.>--Fighterbitsj 17:22, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Quiz I'm thinking of organizing a little quiz, nothing much just some random stuff like max weapon upgrades and stuff, post here if u like it--Fighterbitsj 21:25, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Skill questions, preferrably from Proph, NF and Factions only ;) Progr knows why... :D -- -- (s)talkpage 22:26, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::ok that's 1 person, any1 else?:P--Fighterbitsj 16:51, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Vote! You know you want to...-- (Talk) ( ) 20:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :did, Vote marco, Vote for spamming, Vote for anti vandalism:D--Fighterbitsj 20:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I NEED I need a phoenix 0_o any1 has some ideas on which title i can max?? (its for my warrior off course^^) I mean look at this: it fits perfectly with my way to oversized female wammo:P--Fighterbitsj 19:13, 22 November 2007 (UTC) pie is good 08:47, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Fresh home made apple pie:)--Fighterbitsj 09:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ... Just keeping myself buisy:P--Fighterbitsj 16:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Busy 16:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Its the same:p--Fighterbitsj 12:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Spam piramid Any1 up for one?(no archives except mine)--Fighterbitsj 17:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) why .--Fighterbitsj 20:55, 10 December 2007 (UTC) is --Fighterbitsj 20:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) my --Fighterbitsj 20:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) page --Fighterbitsj 20:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Stop spamming rc pllx --- -- (s)talkpage 20:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) unspammed? ##### ####### #**#!!### #**#!!!!## #****#!!!!# #****###!!!# #*****#!!!!# #*******#!!!# #******#!!!!# #*********#!###!*!*!*#!!!!!# -- #!*!*!*!*!*!#!##########!!!!# /_ ###########!##!!!!!!!!!!#!!!# //__ ###!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!####/// \ \ ##!#!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!# _\ ##!!#!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!######!!!!!!!*# \\ ##!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!####### #!!!!!!***# ___\\#!!!###################***** #...!!*****# / \#!!!.# ***** # *** #....*******# #*....# *** # #.......*****# #**.....## ***** ##........!!****# #!........## *******#########......#...!!!!!*# #!...........#######.*****...............#.#..!!!!**# #*.....##.............#..#...............#...#.!!****# #*....#.#............#....#............##......!*****# #*.......##.......###......###........#.......!!!****# #*.........#######......!!....########.......!!!!!***# #!!!.................!!!!!!!!.............!!!*******# #!!!!............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******# #*******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***!!!!*****# #******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********!!****# ##*****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#*************### ##****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###******#### ####!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!######!# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***## #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!## #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*## #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!####!!!!!!****## #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###****##!!!!******## #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!##**!!*****#!!!********# #!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!#***!!!!***!!!!**********# #!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!#****!!!!!*!!!!!!!!!!*****# #!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!#*!!***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***# #!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!#!!!!!!#*!!!!!*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****# #!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!#!!!!!#***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!#!!!!!#****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!#!!!!!#*****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********# #!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!#!!!!!#***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********## ##!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!#!!!!!#*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****#!*## #!#!!!!!!!!######!!!!!!#!!!!!#**!!!!!!!!!!#########!!!!*#!!**## #!#!#!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!#***!!!!!####******!!!#######!!**# #!#!!##!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!############*!!!#********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**# #!#!!#!#!!#!!!#!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!# #!#!!!#!#!#!!#!!!!!!!#!!!!#!!!!#!!!!!#**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**# #!!#!!!#!##!!#!!!!!!#!!!!#!!!!#!!!!!!#************!!!!!!!!!!****# ######### ##########!!!!#!!!!#!!!!!!#**********!!!!!!!!!!!!***# #################************!!!!!!!!!!**# #**********!!!!!######### ###############--Fighterbitsj 20:58, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow. Just, wow.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Where did you steal that from? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::dunno it wuz just sitting on my computer so:P i stole this one but i also gott alot of other cool stuff(somewhere:P) --Fighterbitsj 14:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) : /\ \ /::\ \ /:/\:\ \ ___ ___ /:/ \:\ \ ___ ___ /\ \ /\__\ /:/__/ \:\__\ /\ \ /\__\ \:\ \ /:/ / \:\ \ /:/ / \:\ \ /:/ / \:\ /:/ / \:\ /:/ / \:\ /:/ / \:\/:/ / \:\/:/ / \:\/:/ / \::/ / \::/ / \::/ / \/__/ \/__/ \/__/ ___ ___ ___ /\ \ /\__\ /\__\ \:\ \ ___ /:/ / /:/ _/_ \:\ \ /\__\ /:/ / /:/ /\__\ _____\:\ \ /:/__/ /:/ / ___ /:/ /:/ _/_ /::::::::\__\ /::\ \ /:/__/ /\__\ /:/_/:/ /\__\ \:\~~\~~\/__/ \/\:\ \__ \:\ \ /:/ / \:\/:/ /:/ / \:\ \ ~~\:\/\__\ \:\ /:/ / \::/_/:/ / \:\ \ \::/ / \:\/:/ / \:\/:/ / \:\__\ /:/ / \::/ / \::/ / \/__/ \/__/ \/__/ \/__/ --[[User:Venelix|'VeneliX']] 15:01, 11 December 2007 (UTC) : Vov nice?:P--Fighterbitsj 15:55, 11 December 2007 (UTC) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$ $$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ just a bit of a cacky S:P--Fighterbitsj 16:39, 11 December 2007 (UTC) How? How do i archive my talk page? just yell me wanna do it myself--Fighterbitsj 16:14, 13 December 2007 (UTC)